The past will always come back
by craftygymgirl
Summary: A young medical student tries to stay hidden from an abusive family, but will she be sucessful. Sequel to Running from my past
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kayla Dennis stood ready to enter a county hospital in Illinois. She had been somewhat nervous about this, hoping nobody would recognize her as her father had been well known in the medical community. Walking into the hospital, she approached the receptionist, "Where could I find a Dr. Luka Kovac?"

Hearing his name he spoke up, "And what is your name?" Luka asked her reaching out to shake her hand.

"Kayla Dennis, third year medical student" she said while returning the gesture.

"Well let's give you a tour of the ER, and then I'll set you up with a resident to help with their patients" After an hour of introductions and tours she was assigned to assist Dr. Dave Malucci. Their first patient was a hockey player with broken ribs; she cringed knowing how hard this was for any player to deal with.

Upon entering the exam room, she was shocked to recognize the man sitting on the exam table. However, he didn't seem to recognize her. "How are you feeling today, Rick?"

"Not great, but I need to get back"

This got Kayla to speak, "Your coach doesn't really expect you to play with broken ribs, does he?" Rick in return lifted his head and Kayla couldn't help but be amused with seeing Rick in pain.

"Kayla, Step out please"

Outside the Exam Room

"Do you know this man?"

"Yeah, we're old rivals"

"Then keep your mouth closed and observe only" They reentered the exam room; performing a brief exam after which they discharged Rick, which relieved Kayla very much.

Later in the shift

"Kayla, you handled that first patient very well." Dave stated over lunch.

"I have a lot of practice"

"May I ask what you mean?"

"Private School, I can only hope he keeps his mouth shut" Before Dave could ask what she meant they were paged back to the ER. Once they arrived in the ER, Luka told Dave he needed to speak with her privately.

Private Room

Luka was silent for the first few minutes of their meeting as if trying to figure out what to say. He decided to just say it. "Kayla, someone has inquired at the med school if you were attending, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"She's always trying to find me."

"Why?"

"My mother tried to kill me when I was 13."

"Why would she want to find you then?"

"The woman that was trying to find me was my father's boss; he knew mom was beating me and did nothing, as a health care provider he was required to make a report so they revoked his license."

"May I ask how bad you were injured?"

"I had a concussion, two torn ligaments in my left shoulder, seven broken ribs and a punctured lung. When I was found they said I wasn't breathing. Everyone was worried that I wouldn't survive the surgery because I was so close to dying in the ER. After the surgery I slipped into a coma for 6 days."

"That still doesn't explain why she's trying to find you"

"Because I was unwilling to let my father's friends work on my shoulder. Also mother is dying of liver failure."

"If the school gets anymore calls, we'll see about a restraining order."

"Can I go back to work?"

"Yes, catch up with Dave."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Week Later

After getting settled into a good routine, Kayla had all but forgot about her family problems, however that was about to change. Outside a woman stood on the sidewalk; she was trying to decide just how to approach Kayla about her mother. Deciding to just say it; she entered the ER and upon spotting Kayla with her back towards her speaking with a nurse calmly spoke, "May I speak with you?"

"No, I have things to do." She said walking away. This didn't seem to be good enough as her wrist was grabbed in a vise like grip. She felt a slight pain go through it, but didn't let it show.

Luka appeared at that moment, "Release her now" he all but shouted.

"Leave now" Kayla got out between clenched teeth. Luka stepped up and got her into an exam room, so he could get a look at her wrist.

Exam Room

Luka got her onto the exam table and began examining her wrist stopping when he found a very tender spot, "You should get an x-ray"

"If you think that's best." Upon looking at the x-ray, they both saw a bone chip in her wrist that needed to be removed. Bringing her back to the ER, he paged a surgeon. When Dr. Peter Benton entered the exam room, he spoke sharply, "Kovac, what's with the emergency page?"

"She's a member of our staff and she's in pain."

"Let me see the x-ray" After a brief exam, he decided to remove the bone chip now and if she felt up to it she could resume work that evening.

Two Hours Later

As Kayla woke from the sedative she had been given during the procedure Dr. Benton stood watching her. "How are you feeling, Kayla?"

"Groggy but otherwise okay"

"If you feel up to it you can return to the ER, however you will need to keep you wrist elevated and iced.

"What time is it now?"

"3:45 p.m."

"I'll just get changed then"

"Do you need a nurse to assist you?"

"No, getting dressed after shoulder surgery was harder than this"

"I'll come back with the sling and a new ice pack in about five minutes."

After she was dressed, Dr. Benton returned with the sling and ice. After helping her get the sling and ice pack properly positioned, he gave her a script for pain medication. At four p.m. Kayla was signing in at the desk when Luka spotted her, "Kayla, are you sure you want to work tonight?"

"Yes, I need the distraction"

"Tonight, you will be assisting Abby" Just then Abby spotted Kayla and informed her that they had a patient in exam two. As they walked to the exam room, Abby spoke, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"It doesn't hurt that much"

"If you need to take a break, just let me know" Two hours later, Kayla had found it quite easy to work one-handed. It was an hour to the end of her shift when her father's former boss reappeared, to her surprise, Kayla's arm was in a sling and an ice pack was covering her wrist. Looking up, Kayla was quite shocked to see her standing in the ER hallway. Kayla spoke, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What happened to your wrist?"

"You chipped a bone in my wrist"

"I'm sorry; I wasn't trying to hurt you"

"Well, you did. One of our surgeons removed that bone chip five hours ago."

"And you're working so soon?"

"What do you want?"

"Your mother's dying"

"What a surprise she's supposedly dying at least once a year." she said passively.

"No, this time is real. Kayla you need to come home"

"After she tried to kill me, No now leave or I will phone security"

At the end of Kayla's shift, she headed home after getting her meds at the pharmacy. Upon arrival at her apartment, she was shocked to see the woman and her father standing on her front steps, "Both of you, leave now or I will phone the police." She stated producing her cell phone to make her intentions clear, when without warning her father lunged at her and started beating her. At some point she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kayla realized upon waking that she wasn't on the pavement, but a couch. Suddenly she felt pain as someone cleaned her cuts. "Get out" she said upon realizing who was tending to her cuts.

"Not until I clean your wrist." This got Kayla to look down at her wrist; she was shocked to see blood covering her shirt as her arm was in a sling.

"You can leave; I have a friend from work coming."

"I'll stay until he arrives."

"Leave Now" Kayla pulled out her cell phone and called Dave hoping he could get help.

_On the phone with Dave_

_"Dave here"_

_"Hi, it's Kayla" she stated a little breathlessly._

_"What's wrong?" he didn't like the way she was breathing._

_"Dad found me; I need your help with my injuries. The super will let you in"_

_"Be there in five" When the super let Dave into Kayla's apartment he was shocked at her physical condition._

_"Anything broken?" He asked as he wrapped fresh gauze around her bleeding wrist._

_"Yeah, a couple of ribs at least." she spoke while trying to find where the blood on her shirt was coming from._

_"Stop trying to sit up" Dave spoke sharply as he removed the sling holding her arm in place and was thinking about how to get her shirt off so he could examine her ribs when she spoke, "Just cut it off" _

_"All right" Once her shirt was removed he saw the bruises forming on her torso. "I think we need to get you to county" also seeing the blood soaking through the fresh bandages he had placed around it._

_Kayla honestly didn't think she could move, "I don't think I can move"_

_"I'll help you, we can't wait" he said while securing more gauze around her bleeding wrist._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dave had taken off in the middle of his shift and Kerry Weaver was pissed. When Dave pulled up and asked one of the nurses for a gurney, she started to yell at him but he cut her off, "Not now, chief. She's unconscious"

"What happened Dave?" seeing Kayla's still form removed from Dave's car.

"Not sure chief. She called me and I found her like this"

"Why didn't you call for an ambulance?"

"She was lucid until she lost consciousness."

Luka stooped any further argument by announcing that Kayla had just stopped breathing. He intubated and they moved her inside. At the entrance of the ER; Luka spotted Peter, "Peter, her wrist is pretty bloody; you'll need to examine it."

Once they got her into the trauma room Kayla began to stir, panicking at the breathing tube. "Kayla, calm down we had to help you breathe" After which Kayla relaxed against the bed and faded back into unconsciousness.

"Kovac, help me unwrap her wrist, so I can see where the bleeding is coming from." Peter snapped. When the bandages were removed; peter was growling, having seen that the stitches from today's surgery were pulled out. After a couple of hours Kayla was stabilized and moved to a private room on another floor of the hospital until she awoke.

Later

As Luka and Peter sat waiting for Kayla to wake. "I just don't understand why someone would want to hurt her. How much longer do you think until she wakes?"

"Well, she's on a low dose of painkillers for her wrist and ribs, so that shouldn't be preventing her from waking up. If she doesn't wake up soon, I'll run some tests; maybe the concussion is worse than we thought." Peter said, hoping that was not the case. An hour later Peter left, the requested tests showing that nothing was wrong, Luka remained. When Luka heard stirring from the bed, he rose from the chair and spoke gently to Kayla. They had been able to extubate in the ER, so that helped. "Kayla, just open your eyes." He was rewarded with Kayla's half opened eyes.

"Where am I?" She spoke while trying to sit up, stopping when pain shot through her ribs, which were badly broken.

"Take it easy, you're in the hospital" Luka spoke while pushing the call button to bring a nurse into the room. When the nurse entered the room she quietly spoke, "Anything I can help with?" seeing Luka at her patient's side.

"She's awake, but needs something for the pain and a new ice pack for her wrist." Luka spoke despite never taking his eyes off Kayla. A few minutes later the nurse returned with the requested items and Kayla slowly fell back to sleep.

The next morning Peter approached Kayla's room; immediately noticing that Luka was asleep but Kayla was at least halfway awake. "How are you feeling Kayla?"

"What happened to me?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"My father lunging at me"

"Ok, when you were found at your apartment you had some cuts and bruises which have been cleaned up, he tore the stitches from yesterday's surgery, gave you a concussion and broke a few ribs. We'll keep you here until tomorrow for observation and then we will see about getting you home."

"I remember seeing blood on my wrist"

"Now, I have to ask did your father do this by himself?"

"I'm not sure" she spoke while starting to cry which only made her ribs hurt.

"Take it easy, Kayla" he spoke gently then called a nurse to give her a sedative. As he left Kayla, who had fallen asleep the police approached him.

"Is she awake?" one of the officers asked.

"Not at the moment"

"Has she said anything at all about the attack?"

"Not much, she's been pretty out of it"

"What are her injuries?"

"Well she has a concussion, several badly broken ribs, lots of cuts and bruises and her attacker ripped the stitches from yesterday's surgery."

"Excuse me, what surgery?"

"Yesterday, her father's boss showed up here and chipped a bone in her wrist."

"Ok, can you have someone contact us when she's awake?"

"Yes, however when you do speak to her, I'll need to remain in the room as she may try to move around which is a bad idea at the moment"

"That's fine"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two hours later, the police had returned to speak with Kayla. When they went to the room they immediately noticed that Kayla was looking at the doorway. Noticing Peter Benton and two officers entering her hospital room she fought the desire to fall back asleep. "Kayla, these officers need to ask you some questions is that ok?"

"I guess so" she spoke softly.

Then the officers stepped closer to her bed, "Your co-workers stated that you mentioned your father being the attacker is this true?"

"Yes, that's what's weird"

"May I ask what you mean?" the officer closest to her stated gently.

"My father has until now never been physically abusive towards me."

"But you have been physically abused in the past?"

"Until I was 13 by my mother"

"Ok and you father had not known your location until now?"

"Not to my knowledge." Then the worst possible thing happened. Kayla had looked up at the doorway. Suddenly she couldn't breathe and tried to move away from her unwelcomed visitor. Noticing, the officers turned drawing their weapons at the same time and after a brief exchange of gunfire, everything stopped moving. Looking around the officers noticed that Kayla was passed out on her bed, Peter began rapidly checking her over while calling for nurses. When Kayla had attempted to jump out of bed she punctured her lung after one of her broken ribs shifted. The officers announced that her father was still alive and the nurses removed him from the room for further treatment and possible surgery. After which Kayla was brought to the OR to repair her lung.

Several Hours Later

Kayla was brought into the OR recovery room, still intubated and sleeping off the anesthetic. Looking up, he noticed the officers from earlier entering the room. "How is she?"

"She moved in such a way that one of her ribs shifted puncturing her lung, I will keep her intubated until she wakes at least."

"Her father was taken to the ICU after getting out of surgery, he is still unconscious but as soon as he is able to be moved, we will transfer him to the jail ward."

"Ok, well I'll be taking her back to a private room as soon as she wakes and we are able to extubate."

"She will have 24 hour police guards, until we can get her father to the jail ward."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Few Hours Later

Peter Benton stood as she heard Kayla stirring, knowing that she would most likely fight the tube in her throat. As predicted Kayla attempted to get her hands to the tube, although her arms were too weak to lift as well as being in soft restraints. "Kayla, just open your eyes" Peter spoke taking Kayla's hand. He was soon rewarded with Kayla's half opened eyes.

"Kayla, do you remember what happened?" He spoke gently and when she looked at him appearing to be very confused he continued speaking. "When the police exchanged gunfire with your father you attempted to move away and one of your ribs punctured your lung." At this he took a moment to look at the monitors and was slightly shocked that her oxygen levels were still too low. "However at this time you will need to remain on the vent for a few more hours, ok?" At this Kayla nodded and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep. Once he left the room, he came face to face with Luka and the head of the hospital Kerry Weaver.

"How is she doing?" Kerry asked in an angry tone.

"It's going to be a while yet before she will be taken off the vent, she's still very weak and not really up to breathing on her own yet." Peter replied tiredly.

"Peter, you need to rest I'll watch her for a while" Luka spoke gently.

"I'm going to have a cot brought into the room, so we can stay with her. She's still very confused when she's awake" Once the cot was in the room, Peter lay down and was asleep within seconds.

Close to Midnight that evening

Luka was now resting on the cot while Peter was watching Kayla as she slept. He had previously decided that he would wait until Kayla woke before trying to extubate her. At almost the same time Luka and Kayla stirred, "Kayla, open your eyes" they were rewarded with her eyes opening.

"Kayla, we are able to extubate you now" At this Kayla nodded and over the next moment she was left coughing slightly and Luka slipped an oxygen mask over her face until she settled down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Very sore"

"You're going to be okay; however it will be a few more days until you can go home" After which he gave her another dose of pain medication.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Kayla awoke that morning Luka was standing in the doorway of her room, "How are you feeling Kayla?"

"Still Sore"

"That's to be expected with the surgery yesterday. I'll inform the nurses on my way out and have them bring you in some pain meds." Just then the pager went off and Luka left. Soon a nurse entered the room and gave her the requested meds after which Kayla drifted off.

Later that day

Kayla had been sleeping when Peter arrived to check on her so he let her rest, the next time he entered the room for the second time that day Kayla was awake. "Hello Kayla, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better than earlier today"

"Dr Kovac mentioned that you were still in some pain earlier, so how is the pain now?"

"Hardly any right now"

"All right, I would like to get you up and walking if you're feeling up to it"

"I think I can handle that"

"I'll get a nurse to assist you"

"All right" A few painful moments later Kayla was on her feet with Peter on one side and a nurse on the other supporting her as she took a few steps. Once they had eased her back into bed Peter spoke, "Ok, so that went well"

"I'm really tired"

"I'll let you rest and maybe we can see about getting you home in a day or so. Luka had arrived as Peter was finishing his assessment and waited until Peter left and approached him. "How long until she can go home?"

"Tomorrow is someone stays with her"

Hearing his pager go off, Luka spoke, "I have to get back to the ER"

Upon arrival in the ER, Kerry approached Luka; "Dave's asleep in the lounge, any idea why?"

"I asked him to stick around until I could speak with him. Also do you think we could give Dave the week off?"

"For what reason!?"

"Peter said that Kayla could go home tomorrow is someone stays with her."

"You trust Dave?"

"Not the point, she does"

"If he agrees to do it, I'll give him the time off with pay"

"Thank You Kerry" Luka entered the lounge and woke Dave.

"She's breathing on her own and will be able to go home tomorrow, I do however have a favor to ask you?"

"What's the favor?"

"Dr. Benton will release Kayla tomorrow if someone stays with her."

"You want me to watch her?"

"She obviously trusts you; Weaver said it would be paid time off."

"Ok, I'll go clean up my place in case she doesn't want to go back to her place."

On his way out Luka spoke up, "Dave how much did she tell you?"

"Not much"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Kayla woke she was in pain. As she became more aware of her surroundings the pain got worse. A nurse entered at that moment and immediately paged her doctor who was in the room in seconds. "Kayla, you need to calm down."

"Should I get a sedative doctor?"

"When's the last time she had pain meds?"

Looking at the chart she was shocked, "Oh my, last dose was over ten hours ago"

"Shit, get the meds"

"Right away" In seconds, the nurse returned with the meds and Kayla was calming down.

"Kayla, can you open your eyes for me?" They were rewarded with her half-opened still pain-filled eyes.

"Kayla, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, what's going on?"

"Someone didn't give you your pain meds and you got very agitated"

"Tell me that's why my chest is hurting"

Listening to her lungs, he spoke "Ok, your lungs are getting very overworked, we'll get you on a mask but if this doesn't settle down I'll have to put you back on the ventilator"

"Can you do it now?" She said breathlessly.

Turning to the nurse, "All right, push the meds" Within minutes Kayla was back on the ventilator and Peter was headed back to the ER to inform everyone on the turn in Kayla's condition. When he left the elevator he went to the desk, he asked for Luka.

"Kovac, I wanted to inform you that I had to place Kayla back on the ventilator."

"What, Why?!"

"Someone up there didn't give her the pain meds and her body was overworked and she was in a lot of pain."

"How long until she will be able to go home now?"

"Depends on how her lungs respond to the ventilator"

"All right, I'll let Dave know"

"I've set up the PCA for her so this doesn't happen again. She should be awake as I have her on a muscle relaxant instead of a sedative"

"All right, I'll check on her before I go home"

Kayla's Hospital Room

Kayla was awake when Luka entered her hospital room. "Kayla, how are you feeling?"

'A lot better' she wrote out on her white board that the nurse had given her so she could communicate if she needed to.

"That's good. I guess you'll be here for a while longer huh?"

'Guess so'

"Well, get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow"

'Night' before she fell asleep she pushed the PCA button to relieve her pain.

Before he left he moved the clipboard to where it was more securely on her bed and she could still reach it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kayla had been on the ventilator for the past two days, but today the doctor felt that she was going to be taken off the machine.

Kayla's Room

"Kayla, it's time to wake up" Once she complied he explained that she was able to be taken off the ventilator.

"All right Kayla you know the drill, deep breath in and out" After a few coughs she settled down.

"How are you feeling Kayla?"

"Sleepy"

"How's the pain today?"

"I feel great"

"We'll observe you for 12 hours and then see about releasing you"

"That sounds good"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Two weeks later, Kayla walked into the ER; Luka was the first to spot her. "Kayla, how are you feeling?"

"Great, actually I was wondering if I could talk with you."

"Sure, let's step into the lounge"

"I was hoping you could get me back into work"

"Peter won't clear you?"

"He wants me to rest some more, but I'm going stir crazy"

"Sure, he's down on a consult right now" After talking with Peter he agreed to clear her for half shifts. Unfortunately a mass casualty incident in and she was working on a trauma patient when he woke and punched Kayla in the chest, stunning her for a few seconds during which her patient passed out again. At that moment Luka entered and saw Kayla was resting on a stool while the nurses worked to stabilize the patient. Chuny was keeping Kayla upright. "Chuny, move her into exam 4 and check her vitals."

"Sure Luka"

When Luka entered the room he was immediately worried as Kayla was still being supported by Chuny, "Kayla, where is the pain the worst?"

"Can't Breath"

"Increase the oxygen, start an IV and page Benton"

When Peter entered the room he was fuming, "Kovac, what was she doing working trauma?"

"We have a mass casualty"

"Damn it, push the drugs and let's intubate, then get a chest x-ray and page me when it's back" When the x-ray came back he realized that there was fluid build up in the chest and a broken rib so a chest tube was placed and she was admitted to the ICU.

A couple of hours later Kayla woke confused as to why she was intubated until she remembered what happened. "Kayla your okay just open your eyes" she slowly complied. "Are you in pain?" a nod was the response. "I'll get your meds and then you can get some more rest."

The next day

Peter was a little surprised that Kayla slept through the extubation until the nurses informed him that she had requested pain meds a half an hour before he arrived. "Page me when he wakes." Two hours later, having been paged he returned to Kayla's room "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, why was I intubated and why do I have a chest tube?"

"What do you remember about yesterday?"

"Getting punched in the chest"

"You ended up with a broken rib and some fluid in the chest. I placed the tube so you could breathe easier"

"How much longer until it can come out."

"Tommorrow if everything stays stable"

"All right, I'm just a little sore and tired, so I'm going back to sleep"

"Do you need anything for pain?"

"No"

"Get some sleep then" but Kayla was already asleep.

The next day, Peter was removing Kayla's chest tube when Luka entered. "How's she doing?"

"Well, I just removed the chest tube and in 12 hours if she stays stable she can go home."

"Is she sedated?"

"I thought it would be easier for her with the broken rib"

"She certainly will be in for a long recovery emotionally."

"She still has the trial to think about right?"

"She still has the trial to think about right?"

"As far as I know there is a trail, I just hope she is strong enough to handle it."

"When is the trail?"

"Tommorrow according to the police"

"I'll see if I can get her discharged early"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Next Day

Kayla was walking up to the witness stand to testify against her father and his former boss. "Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes"

"Be seated"

"State your name and occupation for the record please?"

"Kayla Dennis, I'm a third year medical student at County General Hospital"

"On the day in question what occured?"

"I was working at the hospital when Ms. Daniels showed up. She informed me that my mother was dying and begged me to come home with her."

"Did you comply?"

"No, because I honestly don't really care what happens to her just as she didn't care what happened to me when I was 13 years old"

"And what did happen?"

"I came home for a day with my friends and she was drunk and just started beating me."

"How badly did she beat you?"

"I had multiple broken ribs, a punctured lung, two torn ligaments in my left shoulder, broken elbow on the same arm, a concussion as well as internal injuries that weren't fully explained to me. After the surgery I lapsed into a coma which I remained in for six days."

"What was done my the courts?"

"Nothing, she was decleared mentally incompetent and no charges were ever filed."

"What were the ramifications of the beating for you?"

"I'm not sure what you mean"

"What activities were you forced out of as a result of the attack?"

"I was forced out of gymnastics as a result of the broken elbow leaving me without the ability to stay in handstands and other required elements in the sport and I also lost my spot on the national team in hockey because I couldn't recover from my injuries fast enough."

"Sounds like a lot to lose for someone so young"

"Considering I was a three time junior world champion in gymnastics just sixty-four days before the attack. Yes, it was extremely devastating."

"It this why you didn't return home?"

"That was one of the reasons and the other reason was that both my father and Ms. Daniels have told me the same thing a half a dozen times and it's never been true."

"Nothing further, your honor."

The defense attoney

"So you saw this as another attempt to get you home for no reason?"

"Other than other beating, yes"

"What did my client do when you informed her that you would not be returning home?"

"She grabbed my wrist and twisted it hard enough to chip a bone in my wrist."

"Which was surgically removed that evening correct?"

"Yes"

"When your shift ended where did you go?"

"To the pharmacy to fill my prescriptions and then headed home"

"Which were?"

"I was prescribed a pain killer and an antibiotic since I'm more susceptable than normal to infection."

"What happened once you returned home?"

"When I was about ten feet away from my apartment I could make out two figures sitting on the porch and figured it was my neighbors that sometimes sit on the porch at night. When I got closer I could see that it was my father and Ms. Daniels"

"What did they do?"

"I told them we had nothing further to discuss and that they needed to leave before I called the police."

"Isn't that a little extreme?"

"No, when she showed up at the hospital earlier that evening I told her to leave me alone and not to contact me again."

"What happened next?"

"My father lunged at me and started beating me. I blacked out"

"When you woke up where were you?"

"On mt couch with Ms. Daniels standing over me as she cleaned the wounds on my face."

"What did you tell her?"

"To get out and that I had someone from work coming and he would clean the wounds."

"Did you actually have someone coming over or did you make that up to get my client out of your apartment?"

"I didn't want her touching me and defending my father just like she did when I was a kid. Covering up the 17 times I was brought into her ER with various injuries all at the hands of my mother."

"Why would she do that?"

"To protect the hospital and my father as usual" she was hoping this line of questioning was coming to an end soon because she was hurting and needed a break from talking. Noticing the lines of pain on Kayla's face the judge intervened. "We are taking a five minutes break, Ms. Dennis are you okay?"

"Yes, your honor I just need to take a small break, I have a broken rib which is hurting from all this talking."

"I understand; do you need some water?"

"Yes, that would help"

Five minutes later court had resumed once Kayla's pain had subsided. "Okay Kayla, are you ready to continue?"

"Yes, your honor"

"Very well proceed"

"Kayla why would she protect her hospital and your father, while allowing you to suffer?"

"Because my father was addited to drugs at the time and a police investigation would have uncovered that."


End file.
